The Guardian, a Negima fanfic
by jon319
Summary: The Konoe family has Setsuna to protect their daughter Konoka now, but In the past around 1930 Konoka's grandmother Kimiko was protected by a group of 4 guardians. All ,but one survives a surprise attack,and ends up in the future at Mahora 2003
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0 "The Konoe Family Guardians"

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any of its characters. I am not Ken Akamatsu. Also I am in no way writing this story for profit. I am solely writing this for fun.

This is a chapter 0. This is just to give the reader some background info before the real story starts. Chapter one is were the real story starts please at least read that before you decide on if you want to continue reading my story or not. I noticed allot of people stop reading after they read chapter 0. (Starts to cry)

It is prophesied that every generation a newborn girl of the Konoe family (Konoka's family) bloodline will be born with immense magic power, and that only when she becomes of age will she be able to use her power freely. Her power can be forced out, but that would be painful for her. Obviously bad people wouldn't care and would try to use her power to take over the world. On the bright side 4, and only 4, babies will be born the same night as this girl. Those 4 people are destined to have a very special form of magical energy and are to protect the girl from anyone that would wish to do her harm.

The Konoe's first born is named Kimiko. My main character is a boy named Jonathon born in Illinois. The other 3 guardians are Stephanie (US), Shiro (Japan), and Aldwin (Britain). The 4 guardians are adopted by an Old wise man named Haro who is a friend of the Konoe family.

The four guardians are put to training as soon as possible. All but Jonathon start to unlock their special magical power and start to become more powerful. Jonathon seeing this trains harder then the others becoming a skilled swordsman and almost just as powerful as the others are without magic.

An all out surprise attack begins while the four guardians are only 15. Jonathon still has not unlocked his magic yet. The 4 guardians try to protect Kimiko from the demons and monsters that are appearing and trying to kidnap her. All of the guardians die except for Jonathon who is left alone staring at a giant demon who is holding in its hand a screaming and crying Kimiko. Jonathon knows he isn't strong enough.

Near the end Jonathon hears Kimiko cries to him for help and somehow unlocks his energy for the first time (He can flow energy through his hands in the form of two swords), but being inexperienced ultimately falls to the ground and the demon strikes a final blow. Before the blow hits Jonathon though His body begins to glow and then when the blow finally hits him energy particles scatter around and then zoom off.

End of chapter 0

AN: I'm really excited to finally get to write this story. I really enjoyed Negima. Please reply with your thoughts on the story. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Future!?

It was a pleasant spring day at Mahora Academy. A few girls where enjoying their weekend off from school by shopping at Mahora's shopping district while others where just hanging out at local shops.

No one had noticed the teenage boy that had appeared in a blinding flash at the back alley of a café. The teenage boy looked about 15. He had black hair that was disheveled and brown eyes. He looked like he had just gotten into a fight with a pack of dogs. His entire body was bruised and cut. He also had a pair of two mid-sized katanas harnessed on his back in an x shape.

The boy was slowly coming too. He moaned and slowly sat up massaging the back of his neck.

"_What happened_?" He said thought to himself.

"_Kimiko_!" the boy blurted out jumping up. Images of a giant demon holding a crying and screaming girl flashed before him.

"_Where am I, and where's Kimiko?_" The boy thought. The last thing the boy remembered was a giant fist coming at him, and then nothing.

"_Am I dead_?" The boy looked at his surroundings and noticed he had to be in some alleyway.

"_I'm not sure, but I don't think heaven would involve an alleyway._" He thought,

"_I must have gotten knocked out and thrown in here. Kimiko must have been taken away. How will I ever find her let alone save her. I thought it was the end for me. Damn! I wasn't strong enough to save her." _The boy thought clenching his fist.

"_The others, they weren't strong enough either_." The boy grimaced remembering having watched his friends die one by one to the demons surprise attack.

"_Stephanie, Aldwin, Shiro…_" The boy felt lonely without them by his side.

Just then a voice began to speak inside the boys head.

"Jonathon? This is Haro." Haro said.

"Master Haro!? Is that you?" Jonathon said out loud.

"Jonathon this is a telepathic message. You won't be able to talk back to me. I'm not sure what happened the night of the demon raid when Kimiko was kidnapped. The other mages sadly found the bodies of the other guardians. We weren't able to find yours or even sense you anywhere on Earth for that matter. We also could not sense you anywhere in the past. My only theory is that your magical power must have finally been brought out and teleported you somewhere safe in the future." Haro's voice said.

"Eh!? The Future!?" Jonathon said

"This message was made to be sent to you when you were sensed by it. If you are receiving this then that means that with out a doubt you are somewhere in the future. Sometimes magic can work on it's own when we are in danger. I think that either your magic felt there was no safe place at the time or it simply accidentally sent you to the future. Either way I hope you are safe. Try to get help you may be able to send yourself back somehow. Above all don't panic I know you'll find a way." Haro's message ended

Just then Jonathon began to panic. "THE FUTURE!?" Jonathon shouted.

A flock of birds scattered off of a near by tree, and many of the girls nearby turned there heads to where the shouting had come from.

Jonathon panicked.

"What am I going to do! Who can I turn to? Is Haro or anyone else that I know still alive?"

Just then Jonathon remembered Haro's reassuring words.

"_Try to get help you may be able to send yourself back somehow. Above all don't panic I know you'll find a way_."

"_Haro is right I just need to calm down and try to figure things out_." Jonathon thought.

Jonathon took a deep breath and felt a little better.

"_I guess the first thing I should do is try to find out just how far in the future I'm in_." Jonathon thought, "_Maybe I can ask someone nearby_."

Jonathon was about to walk out of the alleyway and try to find some one when the idea played in his head.

* * *

"Hi my name is Jonathon, and I've somehow traveled to the future. Do you know what year is it? Oh and you wouldn't happen to have a time machine would you?" Jonathon saw himself asking a stranger.

* * *

Jonathon could just see the reaction of the strangers face.

"_I don't want to look like some crazy person. Maybe I can find a newspaper_." Jonathon thought.

"_I guess there's no harm is asking someone where I could buy a newspaper. Maybe I can pretend like I got lost and ask what town I'm in_." Jonathon thought.

So with that in mind Jonathon walked out of the cafes back alley, and was amazed at what he saw. It was a huge city filled with shops and malls. The buildings must have been at least 30 stories high. Jonathon was in awe never having seen such a large city before.

"_Wow! The future has huge cities. These are amazing compared to the cities I'm used to_." Jonathon thought in awe.

Jonathon began to notice that there were a lot of girls around dressed in Japanese school uniforms.

"_Well I guess I can assume that I'm still in Japan. There must be a Japanese school near by_." Jonathon thought.

Jonathon sighed with relief. "_At least I didn't end up in another country, and I can talk in Japanese which I'm most used to_." Jonathon thought.

Jonathon decided to walk up to one of the girls and ask her for help. The girl was standing outside a clothes store looking up at an outfit being displayed on a mannequin. The girl looked about Jonathon's age, and had light brown hair that was pony tailed, and wore large rimmed glasses.

"_This outfit would be perfect for my spring photo set_." The girl thought not having noticed Jonathon had walked up to her yet.

"Excuse me." Jonathon said clearing his throat trying to get the girls attention.

"Eh?" The girl said. She had been lost in her own thoughts about the outfit, and hadn't been paying attention.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to know where I could buy a newspaper, would you?" Jonathon asked politely.

Jonathon didn't like the strange stare the girl was giving him.

"Are you sure you're not lost? This is an all girls school academy. A boy like you shouldn't be shopping around here." The girl said staring at him.

At first Jonathon thought she must have been staring at the fact that his clothes were torn and that he had so many bruises and cuts. Now Jonathon realized it was much worse. There wasn't a Japanese school _nearby_. He was _in_ a Japanese school. An all girls' schools at that! Jonathon needed to thinks up an excuse quickly.

Jonathon laughed nervously the girl still staring at him.

"Wow did I get lost again?" Jonathon said

"I end up completely spacing out sometimes and end up taking wrong turns. It happens to me all the time. I'm really sorry for having been here. If I had know I was in an all girls school I would have left." Jonathon said laughing at his own fake stupidity.

"Well you should get going I'm kinda busy here." The girl said turning her attention back to outfits on display.

"Well, um…" Jonathon began. He still didn't know where he was.

"Then would you happen to know where I could buy a map? I not sure where I am, and maybe I could find a newspaper too." Jonathon said

The girl seemed annoyed that he hadn't left her alone yet, and was still talking to her.

"Uhh…Sure there's a bookstore at the far corner of the next street" The girl said pointing in the direction of the store. "It's called Kinokuniya. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving me alone." The girl said.

"Um…thanks. Sorry for bothering you." Jonathon said bowing apologetically. It seemed rather silly to apologize for having simply asked for help, but she had helped him out. The girl didn't reply back she simply went back to looking at the outfits on display.

"_Well, she seemed friendly_." Jonathon thought sarcastically. Jonathon at least had an idea of where he was. He was at an all girls' school somewhere in Japan, and that to him was good to know.

"_Now I just have to get to this bookstore_." Jonathon thought walking in the direction the girl had shown him.

A few girls whispered and stared as they saw a boy in tattered clothes walking in Mahora's shopping district.

"_I feel so out of place here. It seems like everyone thinks of me as some weirdo_." Jonathon thought feeling more depressed as he walked up to Kinokuniya, the bookstore the girl at the clothing store had pointed out earlier.

"Seems like a nice place." Jonathon thought looking at the outside of the store. It was a two-story bookstore with an historic look to it that made Jonathon feel more at home. It had some popular books on display and a small sign hanging from the front door that read; "Kinokuniya, a store made for Mahora's book lovers."

"_Good thing I'm not actually looking for a book_." Jonathon thought "_It probably only carries text books and popular girl novels_."

Jonathon walked into the store and was greeted (By greeted I mean stared at and questioned) by a young woman, who had short brown hair and wore square rimmed glasses working the cash register.

"Didn't expect a young man to walk into my bookstore." The woman said chuckling. "You do know this is an all..." The woman began to say.

"_Yes_ I know an all girls academy, and _yes_ I am lost. I lose my sense of direction a lot. I only want to purchase a map, and a newspaper if you have one." Jonathon said cutting off the young woman.

"Um...ok sure, sorry." The woman said searching through some of the shelves behind her.

"No I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude it's just that I've already been over the same conversation with another girl earlier, and not only that allot of girls I've noticed where staring at me and whispering to their friends." Jonathon said to the woman.

"No it's all right I shouldn't have laughed at you anyway." The woman said kindly, placing a map and newspaper on the counter in front of Jonathon.

"Is this all right it's a map of the areas around Mahora along with a more detailed map of Mahora itself. Also this is the only newspaper I carry at the moment the Asahi Shimbun." The woman said showing Jonathon the map contents and then pointing to the newspapers title.

"This is great, thank you." Jonathon said grabbing the map and newspaper.

"You still have to pay for them, that will be 257 yen." The woman said chuckling and holding out her hand.

"_Oh no. Do I still have my money on me_." Jonathon thought searching franticly through his pockets. Jonathon sighed, "_It obviously fell out during the attack_."

The young woman looked at him sympathetically. "Look don't worry about it you can have it." The woman said, "I think I understand the truth now."

"_Eh?! Don't tell me she knows the truth_." Jonathon thought worriedly.

"You clearly got into a fight with a group of thugs who stole your wallet, but you managed to escape and ran away as fast as you could, and before you knew it you were here at Mahora." The woman said sounding like a detective that had just solved a case.

Jonathon fell over stunned. She was actually really close. He _had_ gotten into a fight, a fight with demons, and he had lost his money. He also managed to escape by being sent to the future here at Mahora.

"So don't worry about. Hey if it makes you feel better my names Yumi, so you can always come back and pay me whenever you can ok." Yumi said.

"Okay then, thank you Yumi I really appreciate it." Jonathon said bowing deeply to her.

Jonathon began to leave the store with the map and newspaper.

"Oh! My name is Jonathon by the way. Thanks again. Bye." Jonathon said bowing again, and left out the front door.

"Alright Jonathon, see ya." The woman said

"_What a kind woman_." Jonathon thought.

Jonathon looked at the newspapers date.

"_2003_!?" Jonathon whispered. He didn't want any girls thinking he was surprised at what year it was, so he didn't shout this time.

"_I must have traveled at least 65 years into the future_." Jonathon thought, "_That must be why everything isn't in chaos. The whole thing with Kimiko must be over by now_."

Just then two girls walked out of a shop that was next to where Jonathon was standing.

One of the girls had long brown hair and the other had short black hair with a ponytail on the left side of her head. She also had a Japanese Nodachi (A very long, two handed katana) strapped to her waist.

"Oh Secchan why can't you just relax, and enjoy this nice day off with me." The girl with long hair said cutely snuggling up to the girl with the nodachi.

"Ojou-sama I have to remain focused. What if you were suddenly in danger, and I didn't react fast enough because I wasn't paying attention?" The girl with the nodachi said sternly, but was blushing as the girl with long hair held on to her playfully.

"Kimiko?" Jonathon said staring at the girl with long hair.

The two girls suddenly became aware of Jonathon standing outside next to them. Two things happened very quickly. First the girl with the Shinto, with lighting speed, began to take out her katana, and point it at Jonathon. Second Jonathon noticing that this girl was about to attack him ,dropped the newspaper and map, and with about equal speed pulled out his two katanas from his back. Their blades were locked with each other's.

"I demand you leave Konoka and I alone." The girl with the Shinto said.

"Please I don't mean any harm. I just thought that Konoka looked like someone I knew that's all. Please I don't want any trouble." Jonathon said backing up slightly.

"Oh Secchan you don't have to pull out your blade on every strange person that comes along." Konoka said embarrassed.

"But Ojou-sama just look at him. What's a boy in tattered clothes doing in Mahora? Not only that he has a weapon and was staring at you. He can't be trusted." The girl with the Shinto said not letting down her guard.

"Please in my defense you attacked first. I'm going to put my katanas away. Okay." Jonathon said slowly re-sheathing his katanas.

The girl with the Shinto still held her katana out pointed at him.

"Honestly I just saw Konoka, and thought she looked like a girl I knew, her name was Kimiko." Jonathon said staring at the large blade pointing at him.

"Kimiko? Well that was my grandmothers name." Konoka said sounding confused.

"Your grandmother?" Jonathon asked.

"Yes, but she passed away a few years just after she had been rescued." Konoka said sadly

"_This has to be Kimiko's granddaughter, of the Konoe family_." Jonathon thought in awe.

"Konoka? Of the Konoe family?" Jonathon asked staring at Konoka.

"Yes, that's me." Konoka said, "Do I know you?"

"It's an honor to meet you Konoka." Jonathon said bowing deeply to her. "My name is Jonahton Sasaki"

"Jonathon Sasaki? Of the Konoe Guardian team?" The girl with the nodachi said re-sheathing her sword and looking confused.

"Jonathon Sasaki was one of the four guardians who was to protect the Konoe family. They failed horribly, but they were remembered for the fact that they never stopped trying to protect Kimiko. They all died the night of the raid. It was said that they were only 15 years old at the time. One of the guardians masters…um….Master Haro was said to believe one of the guardians Jonathon was still alive because his body was never found…He had a crazy theory that…Jonathon…T-traveled…to…the…future…" The girl with the nodachi was just staring at Jonathon more confused then before.

"No, but you can't be him how could you end up in the future?" The girl with the nodachi said shaking her head.

"But I really am! I'm considered a mage, it's just that I haven't learned to use my magic yet." Jonathon said.

"Secchan I'm really confused you seem to know more about my families past then I do." Konoka said looking just as confused as she was.

"Please there is a café not to far from here would you mind coming with me so I can explain things." Jonathon said to the two girls.

"Secchan I think we should hear him out, don't you?" Konoka asked the girl with the nodachi.

"Yes I agree, I would love to know what truly happened that night." The girl with the nodachi said, "My name is Setsuna Sakurazaki by the way." Setsuna said bowing to Jonathon.

"Well shall we go then Setsuna and Konoka?" Jonathon asked

"Just one thing if you truly are Jonathon Sasaki, and the Konoe family trusted you to protect Kimiko, then what's their secret oath?" Setsuna asked still not trusting Jonathon around her and Konoka.

Jonathon cleared his throat and recited the oath given to him and the other guardians by the Konoe family. Of course the Konoe family oath why hadn't he thought of saying it at the beginning? The oath was made to tell if someone was an enemy or was truly a Konoe family guardian.

夜による立場の監視。 悪による立場の監視。 あなたのためにあなたの渡ることが家族を生きた常に保たなければならないまで立場の監視。

"Stand guard through the night. Stand guard through the evil. Stand guard until your passing for you must always keep the Konoe family heart alive." Jonathon said.

"So you truly are Jonathon Sasaki." Setsuna said.

"So you are obviously Konoka's current guardian then?" Jonathon asked Setsuna.

"Yes my family is sworn to protect the Konoe family ever since the four guardians failed to protect Kimiko." Setsuna said.

Jonathon felt her words. Basically Setsuna's family had replaced Jonathon and the other guardians because of their failure.

"So should we go then?" Jonathon said trying not to look so depressed.

"Hai." Both girls said in agreement and the three walked over to the café that Jonathon had just been in the beginning.

The three sat together at a table in the corner of the café away from any others.

Jonathon explained to the two girls about the surprise demon attack, having watched his friends die one by one, feeling hopeless knowing he wasn't strong enough to save Kimiko. He even retold the message that his master Haro had sent him.

"Hmmm…so your magic sent you here to the future?" Setsuna said sipping the green tea that she had ordered.

"Yes exactly. I don't think it was a coincidence that I was sent here to Mahora. I ended up meeting you Konoka." Jonathon said looking up at Konoka.

"So how are you going to get back to your own time?" Konoka asked

"Well I think that I should train and learn to use my magic. If I do then maybe I can use my magic to go back and save Kimiko." Jonathon said.

"Wouldn't you be changing the past?" Setsuna asked Jonathon.

"I think my magic sent me here so I could return to the past prepared to save Kimiko." Jonathon said, "If I go back without becoming stronger I'll surely have no chance, and would probably die trying."

"Well maybe my grandfather can help you. He's the dean here at Mahora Academy." Konoka said.

"Yes that sounds like a good idea. Maybe he can get me in touch with another mage to teach me." Jonathon said feeling better about the situation.

"Well then it's settled we were just about to go back to the school anyway." Konoka said.

"Okay then let's go." Jonathon said.

"_Kimiko I will become stronger, I will come back to save you_." Jonathon thought clenching his fist. A sense of determination was building inside him. Jonathon felt better knowing that he had met Konoka and Setsuna. So the three of them walked together to the Dean's office hoping that he would have some advice, and could help Jonathon out.

Jonathon and the others reached the front entrance of the school, and walked through to Dean Konoe's office. The dean sat at a desk in the back of the room jotting down some notes, and pausing from time to time to sip some tea. An antique teakettle and cups lay next to the large pile of papers on the dean's desk. The dean was an old man. Everything about his white hair was long, from his long white beard to his long white ponytail. He also wore large hoop earrings.

"Ah Konoka-chan, It's nice to see you." The dean said looking up to see who had just walked in. "You to Setsuna-san."

"It's nice to see you too Grandpa." Konoka said with a smile, "Don't you think you're overworking yourself?"

Dean Konoe chuckled. "No not at all I'm just doing some…" Dean Konoe finally looked up and noticed Jonathon.

"Hmm…and who is this time traveling mage." Dean konoe said tugging on his beard.

"How did you know?" Jonathon said in awe at how easily the Dean figured him out.

"Ahh…when you are as old as I am you learn to sense many different forms and types of magic in someone." The dean said chuckling, "I haven't seen your type of magical energy in over 65 years."

"What's different about his type of magical energy?" Setsuna asked.

"Well it's difficult to explain, but it's energy in a very pure form. It's almost like if you formed together all types of energy and formed it into one." The dean said, "I believe it was the energy used by the destined guardians of our past."

"Yes that's exactly how Haro explained it to us." Jonathon said excited to know that the dean understood allot about him.

"Well if you wouldn't mind explaining what it is that has happened." The dean said pouring himself some more tea.

"Yes of course." Jonathon said.

And so Jonathon explained to the dean everything he had shared with Konoka and Setsuna at the café.

"Hmm…" The dean said in thought. The dean then began to laugh. "I guess old master Haro was right after all."

"I will inform my people of your situation. Maybe I can find you a good teacher who understands your type of magic. Well for the time being I think you disserve a place to sleep, it's getting late." The dean said looking out his window to see that the sun was finally setting.

"Is there a inn I could stay at?" Jonathon asked the dean.

"Oh no. There are no hotels near Mahora." The dean said.

"Well then where will I sleep?" Jonathon asked looking confused.

"You can room with some of the girls of course." The dean said with a serious voice.

Jonathon fell over stunned.

"Well can I at least room with Konoka? I still feel it is my promise to protect her." Jonathon said getting back up from the floor, "If you give me your permission to of course." Jonathon said bowing to the dean.

The dean chuckled. "Well of course you have my permission, but I'm not sure if you have my granddaughter's permission."

"Konoka I wish to continue my promise even here in the future." Jonathon said now bowing to Konoka.

"Of course if you really feel you need to." Konoka said smiling, "As long as you don't mind sharing with Secchan here."

"Kono-chan I don't think I need another person helping me." Setsuna said, "I can handle your protection on my own."

"Please I feel that it's my duty to protect Konoka." Jonathon said, "I promise I won't interfere with you and Konoka being together."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Setsuna said blushing, "We are just good friends."

"I just assumed you wouldn't want me to be around while you were with Konoka." Jonathon said innocently.

"Oh Secchan it's all right if you want me all to your self." Konoka said teasingly.

Setsuna was now blushing more then ever. "Look I just think that I don't need any help protecting Konoka I have things under control." Setsuna said angrily.

"Well honestly I don't see the harm in having some more help." Jonathon said

"Are you saying I'm not good enough to protect Konoka?" Setsuna asked

"Well we did have four guardians protect Kimiko." Jonathon said

"Yes, and you failed miserably." Setsuna said

Her words hurt Jonathon. Jonathon was still not over the fact that he hadn't been strong enough to protect Kimiko. Jonathon's eyes began to water, but then his emotions quickly turned to anger. The two swordsmen began bickering and fighting.

(In the background) No! I want to be her guardian! Nooo…! I Am!

"Oh their like a pair of newlyweds." Konoka said watching the two fight.

"No were not!" Jonathon and Setsuna said in unison.

Konoka giggled. "Now that I have your attention. Secchan just let Jonathon protect me okay? You and Jonathon are clearly both very strong people, and I agree I can use all the protection I can get."

"Alright Kono-chan if that is what you wish." Setsuna said giving Jonathon a bad look.

"Then it's settled Jonathon will room with Konoka-san for the time being, and he has all of our permission to protect her." The dean said, "Now get to bed all of you."

"Hai! Grandpa." Konochan said cheerfully and bowed.

"Hai. Dean Konoe." Both Jonathon and Setsuna said bowing also.

"Here all show you to my room." Konoka said as the three left the deans office.

END of chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Narrator: Jonathon has now met Konoka one of the Konoe family's daughters along with her guardian Setsuna. Konoka's grandfather (who happens to be the dean at Mahora Academy) has agreed to help Jonathon find a teacher to help him learn to use his magic. For the time being Jonathon will be rooming with Konoka and her roommates. Little does Jonathon know that an old enemy is currently a student at Mahora, and that he needs her more than he would like. Now for the next chapter,

Chapter 2 "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer!"

A small boy around the age of 10 with short brown hair with a small ponytail and small round rimmed glasses stood in a room along with a girl of about 15 years who had orange hair with two very long ponytails on either side of her head along with a set of small decorative pair of bells attached to each of them. Also a white ferret like creature, called an ermine, sat atop of the small boys shoulder.

The three were in one of the schools many dorm rooms. This room was just like any other ordinary student dorm. It had a bunk bed to the right side, and a small couch to the left, along with a small wooden desk and chair propped up against the wall between the two facing a window. It also had a small kitchen built into it next to the door.

It was getting both late and dark, but the lights in the room remained off, and the curtains were closed.

"Negi show me that one spell again." The orange haired girl said excitedly to the boy.

"Asuna how many times are you going to ask me to practice that spell?" Negi asked

"Ah c'mon!" Asuna said.

"Yah Aniki it's really cool." The ermine on Negi's shoulder said.

"Not you too Chamo-kun." Negi said looking at Chamo, "Oh all right."

Negi held in his hand a large wooden staff that was half way wrapped in bandages. Negi stood in the center of the room and held the staff in front of him and began the spell by unlocking his magic using three unique words he had come up with for himself.

"Rastel Maskil Magister" Negi whispered to himself.

With those words the tip of his staff began to glow, and a small magical circle appeared on the floor beneath Negi's feet both a bluish color. The blue light dimly lit the dark room.

"Light bend before me, Paint the images of my memory." Negi said before finishing the spell with another set of unique words he had come up with.

"Tel ma Amoris!" Negi said.

Beams of light began to shoot out from the tip of Negi's staff hitting the walls of the room. Then slowly images began to form on the wall in front of Negi of the three of them from just a few minutes ago.

"Ah I was hoping you would show something interesting from Wales or something." Asuna said looking bored.

"Asuna I'm trying to practice, not entertain you." Negi said

"So practice by doing that spell again, but this time make it a picture of Nekane-san and Anya-san." Asuna said

Nekane was Negi's cousin, and Anya was one of Negi's childhood friends.

"Oh all right." Negi said, and he began to perform the same spell for the fifth time.

At the same time Konoka was leading Jonathon to her room, the very same room that her roommates Negi and Asuna where now in performing magic.

"Well this is it." Konoka said once Jonathon and Setsuna had reached the door.

A sign on the door read room number 643 with the names Kagurazaka Asuna and Konoe Konoka written on it along with a piece of paper taped to the bottom that read Negi.

Konoka knocked on the door.

"It's me Konoka." Konoka said forgetting to mention that Setsuna and Jonathon were with her.

"Alright, come in." Asuna said knowing it was all right for Konoka to see Negi performing magic. Konoka and Setsuna along with the other girls of Negi's class knew he was a mage.

Konoka opened the door and walked in along with Setsuna and Jonathon. Jonathon stood staring at Negi perform magic. Konoka had forgotten to mention that there was a 10-year-old mage staying with them who was also an English teacher at the school.

"Wow cool spell." Jonathon said in awe.

"Eh!" Negi said stopping the spell, and noticing Jonathon.

"Aniki that guy saw you perform magic!" Chamo said in a panic, "Oh god! Aniki's going to have to perform a pactio with a guy!"

"Eh!" Negi said.

"Chamo don't say something like that." Asuna said, "Negi just erase his memory."

"Oh right." Negi said performing the spell.

"Wait you don't understand." Setsuna and Konoka both said, but it was too late Negi was already finished with the spell.

A beam of light shot out from Negi's staff straight at Jonathon,

But then bounced off of him before it hit and went right for Asuna.

"Eh?" was all Negi could say before the beam struck Asuna instead.

There was a blinding light, and Asuna screamed as her clothes disintegrated from the blast.

Things went bad fast.

Negi blushed, and turned away, and Jonathon began having a nosebleed.

"Pervert!" Asuna yelled and kicked Jonathon into the air.

Jonathon went flying in pain right onto Negi. Negi groaned in pain, and tried to get free, but he ended up moving his staff, which glew once more and shot out two more beams, which hit both Setsuna and Konoka.

Both girls screamed as their clothes disintegrated as well. Now Jonathon's nosebleed got worse, and Chamo joined in with a nosebleed of his own.

Negi walked out of the room quickly before anything else happened, his face bright red. Negi closed the door behind him, and let out a sigh of relief before hearing more screams of pervert by Asuna, loud smacks, and the thump of a body falling to the ground.

* * *

Jonathon awoke to a sunny morning, the smell of bacon, and a bandaged forehead.

"What happened?" Jonathon said rubbing his forehead as he slowly sat up from the couch where he had be put since last night.

"I think either you were knocked out by Asuna" Konoka began, but then started to blush, "Or you fainted from having seen us all naked."

Konoka was standing next to Jonathon holding a plate of bacon and toast.

"Thanks Konoka." Jonathon said taking the plate from her and beginning to eat.

"No problem" Konoka said smiling, "By the way Asuna left allot earlier to deliver newspapers, and Negi just left a couple of minutes ago to get to class early."

"Oh yah you didn't tell me about Negi or the fact that he's a mage too." Jonathon said.

"Sorry I guess I forgot." Konoka said, "I guess I should mention that he's also an English teacher here too."

"What! But wasn't he like only 9?" Jonathon said thinking Konoka was just messing with him.

"10 actually. Negi's a mage in training and his assignment was to teach English here." Konoka said, "Oh and don't worry Setsuna and I already explained everything to Negi and Asuna about you being a mage too and all."

"Thanks I hope something like last night doesn't happen again." Jonathon said laughing and rubbing his forehead some more.

"I personally don't either." Konoka said laughing, "But don't worry you'll get used to it lot's of crazy stuff happens with Negi around, but everything turns out fine in the end."

"_Wow what have I gotten myself into_." Jonathon thought imaging every night having something crazy happening. He didn't understand the half of it.

"Well anyway I have to get to class soon." Konoka said gathering her things.

"Wait, but what should I do." Jonathon asked standing up from the couch and putting down his empty plate.

"Well my grandpa left earlier to meet with a few other mages to discuss about a teacher for you." Konoka said.

"Then if I don't have anything else to do can I just keep an eye on you in class." Jonathon said.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to come with me to class." Konoka said thinking about it, "Sure why not it is Negi's class after all I'm sure he won't mind."

"Thank you Konoka." Jonathon said bowing to her, "I guess I should just get ready quickly and then…"

Then it hit Jonathon.

"Wait Konoka I don't have anything." Jonathon said, "No extra clothes, toothbrush, nothing."

"Oh I almost forgot my grandpa left me this for you." Konoka said pointing to a very large red box lying next to the door, "My grandpa said that he planned ahead, and had some mages conjure up anything you might need."

"Wow dean Konoe is really looking out for me." Jonathon said opening the box excitedly, like it was a Christmas present and he was eager to see what he got.

He wasn't disappointed. Inside were several pairs of modern clothes t-shirts, pants, jacket, socks, underwear, and a pair of gym shoes. There was also of course a toothbrush, comb, toothpaste, soap, shampoo, floss, and deodorant.

"Awesome just about everything I need." Jonathon said smiling, "Wait what's this?"

Underneath all of the clothes and other items lay another box. A note on the box read, "To Jonathon, This is a sort of welcome to Mahora gift." Inside was what looked like a school uniform

"Hey my grandpa gave you gift. How thoughtful of him." Konoka said picking up the school uniform and looking at it.

"Hey this is just like our school uniforms except this one has a red tie instead of a ribbon and a pair of pants instead of a skirt." Konoka giggled, "I guess my grandpa already thought ahead and made a boy version of our uniform for you to wear."

"Oh hey your right I didn't notice until now." Jonathon said, "Hey so I guess I can get ready and then change into that uniform."

Jonathon began gathering his things, and was about to go.

"Wait what's this?" Jonathon asked holding the stick of deodorant.

"Oh that's deodorant." Konoka said forgetting Jonathon was from another time, "You rub it on your armpits so you don't sweat and stink."

"Oh okay." Jonathon said.

"Then what are these?" Jonathon asked holding up a pair of underwear.

"You didn't have underwear back in your time?!" Konoka said shocked.

"Hehe just kidding." Jonathon said smiling, and he left the room, and headed for the bathroom to get ready.

Around 15 minutes later he returned to the room. He wore his new Mahora School uniform and his katanas were securely fastened to his back in the usual X shape. He placed all his things back in the box they came in.

"That uniform looks good on you." Konoka said.

"Thank you." Jonathon said.

"Well we better get going to class." Konoka said.

So the two headed over to homeroom. Jonathon was nervous about being around so many girls without any other boy students.

"Well here we are." Konoka said as they reached the door of the room.

Konoka opened the door, and the two walked in. The room looked like any ordinary classroom with some desks and a chalkboard at the front of the room. The room was filled with girls. They were all so different. Jonathon noticed a girl selling food. One was polishing some sort of rifle. One looked rather strange with weird antennas attached to her ears, and the girl behind her was…

"Oh my god every run! It's Evangeline!" Jonathon yelled unsheathing his swords, "Dark Evangel I was hoping I would never meet you again. Seriously why is everyone staring at me?"

The entire class was staring at Jonathon thinking he was some crazy person.

"_Hey it's that guy from yesterday. What's he doing here_?" Chisame though.

"Hey what's a guy doing in our class room?" One of the girls who looked very young compared to the others asked.

"Negi-sensei you didn't tell us we were having a guest in our class today." Another girl said who had long blonde hair.

"_Why aren't they asking something more important like why he has a pair of swords out, and was just about to attack Evangeline? Bunch of imbeciles_." Chisame thought

Negi walked up to Jonathon and whispered, "Evangeline is under a curse, and can't do any harm. Also everyone in my class already knows I'm a mage so feel free to explain your situation to them."

So Jonathon re-sheathed his swords and stared at Eva for a while before walking up to the front of the class.

"Right. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Negi asked Jonathon.

"Hello. My name is Jonathon Sasaki. It's nice to meet you all." Jonathon said bowing, "I am a mage just like Negi. I somehow ended up traveling to the future here, and the dean has kindly allowed me to stay here until I can figure out how to get back to my own time."

"Ehhh!!" The class went crazy and started asking allot of questions.

"What time are you from?" "Are you a swordsman too?" "Where did you get that uniform, you look really cute in it." "How old are you?"

"Uh. 1938, yes I am, the dean gave me the uniform, and I'm 15." Jonathon said a little overwhelmed.

"Okay class, settle down. Now I hope you understand Jonathon's situation, and will be nice to him, and help him out with anything he might need." Negi said getting the class to calm down.

Jonathon stood at the back of the classroom quietly, and waited for class to end, but then in the middle of class Shizuna Minamoto walked in.

"Negi-sensei sorry to interrupt, but you wouldn't happen to know where I could find Jonathon Sasaki would you?" Shizuna asked.

"That's me." Jonathon said walking up to Shizuna from the back of the class.

"Oh good it's nice to meet you Jonathon-san. My name is Shizuna Minamoto. The dean would like to talk with you. If you'll come with me." Shizuna said

"Hai." Jonathon said walking with Shizuna.

"That uniform looks good on you." Shizuna said.

"Oh thanks." Jonathon said laughing, "Everyone's been saying that lately."

"How is your time in the future going so far?" Shizuna asked.

"It's allot better now that I have some people to help me figure things out." Jonathon said.

"So you've met allot of the girls here at Mahora?" Shizuna said.

"Hai. I've met Negi-sensei's entire class." Jonathon said.

"Well just don't go falling in love with any of them." Shizuna said winking at him.

Shizuna's comment hit Jonathon. He didn't think he had any serious feelings for any of the girls so far. What would happen if he did? Would he be able to return to the future one-day, and marry someone of the future?

"_No I can't let my self get close to any of these girls. I don't belong here in the future_." Jonathon thought as they reached the dean's office.

The dean sat at his desk.

"You wanted to see me, Dean Konoe?" Jonathon asked bowing to him.

"Yes Jonathon, please come in." The dean said, "It seems the other mages, and I have found the perfect teacher for you."

"Really? Who?" Jonathon asked both excited and happy to know they had found someone to teach him.

"Oh she will be here shortly." The dean said, "Did you receive the things I left you?"

"Yes, thank you." Jonathon said, "I really appreciate the new blades."

"It wasn't a problem. I didn't do all the work you know." The dean said.

"Well if you can let any others that helped know I said thank you." Jonathon said.

Just then the front door to the deans office opened, and in walked…

"What is it that you called me here for you old geezer." The girl that walked in said.

"Eh! Evangeline!" Jonathon said panicking, "Don't tell me?"

"Yes. Evangeline will be your teacher." The dean said seriously

"Hey! I haven't agreed to anything." Eva said, "Why do you need me?!"

"You are the only one with knowledge of Jonathon's powers from the 1930's" The dean said.

"Hmpf. So this kid really is one of the guardians from the past." Eva said smirking, "How interesting. I do know of his powers."

"So would you train him?" The dean asked.

"Sure as long as he pledges your loyalty to me, and address me as master." Eva said with an evil grin.

"No." Jonathon said coolly. He wasn't about to pledge his loyalty to someone as evil as Evangeline.

"Eh! You're more stubborn then that boy." Eva said, "At least he understood how much he needed me. Or maybe you don't want to learn to use you magic."

Jonathon began seeing flashes of Kimiko.

Jonathon sighed. "Master Evangeline I pledge my loyalty to you." Jonathon said with a no emotion in his voice.

Evangeline laughed. "That's better. Now kiss my feet."

"_Who does she think she is_?!" Jonathon thought

"How about I cut them off?" Jonathon said.

"Hmpf. Just for that you also have to agree to give me 1 cup of your blood every day." Evangeline said her short vampire teeth gleaming.

"You're kidding me? I'd rather kiss you're feet then let you drink my blood." Jonathon said.

"Oh I meant that as punishment. You still have to kiss my feet." Eva said laughing.

"Dean Konoe." Jonathon said.

"Evangeline. Be reasonable." Dean Konoe.

"Fine you don't have to kiss my feet, but I still want at least some blood from you everyday." Evangeline said, "It would be interesting to have the blood of someone with your special energy."

"You already now you like my blood." Jonathon said, "I still have nightmares of how you came into my room that one night. Either way fine."

"_If only I didn't need her help. I hate having no choice, but to accept her demands_." Jonathon thought.

"_So he does remember me. This kid might just be more fun to play with then Negi_." Evangeline thought with an evil grin.

"Then it's settled." Dean Konoe said, "Jonathon you should begin training tomorrow morning."

"Yes of course." Jonathon said.

"Negi-bozu also trains with me." Eva said, "Just tell him to take you with to where we train."

"Hai." Jonathon said, but Eva just stared at him.

"What?" Jonathon asked.

"Are we forgetting something?" Eva said

Jonathon sighed. "Hai, master."

"Good." Eva said laughing

"Jonathon would you mind letting me talk with Evangeline privately?" Dean Konoe asked.

"Hai." Jonathon said leaving the room.

"I hope you don't plan on training him too hard." The dean said.

"Oh don't worry about that." Eva said grinning evilly, "I'll make sure he gets the right amount of training."

"That's what I was worried about." The dean said.

Narrator: So Jonathon's teacher is finally revealed, and is none other then the sinister Evangeline. Will Jonathon finally learn to use his magic and return to the past? Does he have any feelings for any of the girls? Why did I suddenly start narrating this story? Some of those answers will be answered, and more in the next chapter.

* * *

End of chapter 2


	4. Chapter 4

Narrator: It's now Jonathon's third day at Mahora Academy. How will his training go with Evangeline-san? What's in store for him? What's this about a pactio? Find out now in the next chapter,

Chapter 3 "Training with Evangeline."

It was a dark and rainy. Jonathon stood in front of a giant demon holding Kimiko who was crying and screaming.

Jonathon tried to fight back, but couldn't. The demon laughed at him.

"You are pathetic and weak." The demon said.

"Why couldn't you save me Jonathon?" Kimiko said staring at him, tears were streaming down her eyes "Why?"

"I-I'm sorry. I promise I'll become stronger. I promise I'll come back to save you!" Jonathon shouted.

The scene of Kimiko, and the demon disappeared, and was replaced with a man and woman crying at a table. The woman held a blanket in her hand, the same blanket Jonathon had been in when he was born.

"Mom! Dad!" Jonathon yelled out, but they couldn't hear him, "Please I don't want to be alone."

The man and woman disappeared, and one by one Jonathon's friends, and fellow guardians began dieing before him.

"No! Everyone, don't leave me!" Jonathon yelled out his eyes began watering.

Just then a figure of Evangeline appeared out of nowhere. She was looking down at Jonathon with an evil grin, and was laughing. Her vampire teeth were long and bloody.

"Kiss my feet." Eva said sticking out a giant foot to him.

Jonathon sat upright from the couch he had been sleeping in. He was in a cold sweat. It was early in the morning ,and the others were asleep in their room. Jonathon was on the couch in the room in a pair of pajamas given to him by the dean. The school uniform he had changed out of lay scattered on the floor near him along with some other things that were simply thrown here and there. The only exception was the fact that his pair of katanas lay neatly on the floor sheathed and wrapped in the cloth they had come in. It was four o'clock when an alarm clock began ringing.

"_That nightmare_." Jonathon thought, "_It was just like the others only now it was worse_."

The image of Eva reappeared before him. Jonathon shivered. He looked to see whose alarm had woken him up. Asuna yawned, stretched, and turned off her alarm as she began getting up. Negi lay next to her sleeping peacefully. Asuna simply smiled looking down at him, and started to get out of her bed. Asuna then began to change out of her button up pajamas.

"_Oh my god_." Jonathon thought panicking, "_She must not have noticed I'm awake_."

Asuna was just beginning to unbutton her shirt.

"_Oh god_!" Jonathon thought, his nose starting to bleed.

Asuna turned around after hearing a noise behind her.

"Hmm?" Asuna said staring right at Jonathon, her hands still on the buttons of her shirt.

"_I'm dead_." Jonathon thought looking at a now enraged Asuna.

"YOU PERVERT!" Asuna yelled out blushing.

Jonathon was expecting to get hit, expecting the pain from Asuna's powerful kick.

But it never came.

Jonathon was sitting up on the couch. He had his eyes closed, but slowly opened them. Asuna's leg had gone flying straight for him, but it never connected. Just then Setsuna rushed into the room half dressed, her sword unsheathed and in her hand.

"What's going on?! What's wrong?! Is Konoka ok?" Setsuna yelled out staring at Asuna who had her leg bashed into Jonathon's side.

"Hey, what's going on?" Negi asked sleepily.

"Secchan is something wrong?" Konoka asked yawning.

"I'm not sure." Setsuna said, "I heard Asuna-san screaming, and thought something was wrong."

"There is something wrong. This pervert here was trying to watch me change." Asuna said pointed to Jonathon.

"And I was just trying to hit him which for some reason I can't." Asuna said kicking Jonathon in the side a few more times, "Why can't I hit you?"

Again Jonathon winced, but nothing happened her kicks simply didn't make contact with him.

"It's not like there's anything he hasn't seen already." Chamo said having appeared on Negi's shoulder.

Asuna blushed.

"Shut up you rat! You're not helping." Asuna yelled and was about to hit Chamo.

Chamo screamed and hid under some covers next to Negi.

"Aniki! Save me!" Chamo yelled from under the covers.

Negi ignored him and looked like he was thinking.

"Well, Asuna-san, the reason you can't hit him is because he must have a magic barrier to protect him just like I do. He is a mage after all."

"Yah, but that doesn't stop me from hitting you or Evangeline-san." Asuna said, "I thought I was supposed to be able to cancel out magic."

"Hmm…you're right." Negi said, "Maybe it's because he isn't using magical energy."

"Right." Konoka said, "Remember what my grandpa said. Jonathon has a special type of energy."

"_What am I doing here_?" Setsuna thought re-sheathing her sword.

"Well if you are all okay then I going to go back to my room now." Setsuna said, and she left the room.

"Hmpf, your lucky I have to get to my paper route now." Asuna said glaring at Jonathon, "You're also lucky Negi and Konoka are okay with you being here."

Asuna grabbed the clothes she was about to change into along with her bag and started to leave the room.

"Wait Asuna, I'll make you some breakfast." Konoka said getting out of her bed, and walking over to the kitchen.

"No I'll just get something to eat on the way." Asuna said, "But thanks for the offer."

With that Asuna left the room. She sighed.

"_I'd rather get to work early then have to be in the same room with that pervert right now_." Asuna thought as she closed the door to her room behind her.

Jonathon sighed.

"She hates me. She must have left because she doesn't want to be around me." Jonathon said.

"You don't know that, shes just late that's all." Konoka said reassuringly, "And she doesn't hate you, shes just not used to you yet."

"You're saying her alarm was set to wake her up late," Jonathon said.

"Yah I guess you're right." Konoka said.

"And would a person who liked me be hitting me and calling me a pervert?" Jonathon asked.

"Well, no that's where you're wrong. Asuna-san was the same way with Negi, it just takes her time to open up to new people." Konoka said.

"Hmm…was she like this with you or any of the other girls?" Jonathon asked.

"Well, only with the class rep, Ayaka-san." Konoka said.

"But Asuna-san and Ayaka-san are actually very close friends." Negi said.

"So Asuna-san must have trouble understanding or dealing with her feelings, and will simply turn to violence." Jonathon said.

"That makes sense." Konoka said.

"Yes it does." Negi said, agreeing with Konoka.

"Jonathon-san, don't worry about it so much, just give her a few days." Konoka said.

"_Konoka's right. I shouldn't be worrying, but then…why __am__ I worrying about it_?" Jonathon thought.

An image of Asuna appeared in Jonathon's mind. She was actually kind of beautiful when she wasn't trying to kill him.

"What am I thinking?!" Jonathon said a little to loudly, since both Negi and Konoka were now staring at him.

"Uhh…Jonathon-san are you…?" Konoka started.

"Yah I'm fine I was just thinking of a crazy idea." Jonathon said laughing nervously.

"Well, would you like some scrambled eggs and toast?" Konoka asked grabbing some eggs and other ingredients from a fridge.

"Yes, thank you, but I actually like to make myself breakfast." Jonathon said.

"You know how to cook?" Konoka asked.

"Yes, I'm not that good, but I enjoy cooking for myself from time to time." Jonathon said.

"How about you Negi-kun?" Konoka asked as she started to heat up a pan.

"Yes, thank you." Negi said.

"Aniki is Asuna gone?" Chamo asked who was still hiding under the covers after all this time.

"Yes Chamo you can come out now." Negi said.

"Oh good. I thought Asuna might kill me." Chamo said who popped out from under the covers and started to smoke a cigarette, "I really need to stop edging her on like that if I want to live a few more years."

"Hey Negi-sensei you never introduced me to this ermine here." Jonathon said pointing to Chamo.

"Oh that's just Chamo-kun I rescued him a couple of years ago, and now he's a good friend of mine." Negi said, "How did you know he was an ermine?"

"Oh I just know a lot I guess." Jonathon said, "But why can he talk though?"

"Chamo-kun used to be a human mage, but was turned into an ermine as punishment for a crime he committed." Negi said.

"It's true. How I wish I was a human again." Chamo said taking a puff of his cigarette.

"You get turned into an animal for a crime?" Jonathon asked puzzled.

"Yes, I was close to getting turned into an ermine myself for letting others know of my secret that I was a mage." Negi said.

Jonathon thought about what Negi said for about 5 seconds.

"You get turned into an ermine if you let other people know you're a mage!" Jonathon yelled out.

"Don't you know all of this?" Negi asked.

"I was never taught anything about magic since my powers never developed until just now." Jonathon said, "I don't want to be turned into an ermine!"

"Wait you're right you let Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna, and…wait a minute! I had you tell the whole class you were a mage!" Negi said panicking.

"Negi why did you do this to me?" Jonathon asked, "I didn't know it was a crime."

"I guess Jonathon-san is going to have to perform pactios with the whole class." Chamo said with an evil grin.

"_If I get this guy to make contracts with the entire class I'll be rich_." Chamo thought.

"What's wrong?" Konoka asked as she brought two plates with food from the kitchen.

"I didn't know it was a crime to let others know you were a mage, so now Chamo-san is saying I have to perform pactios with the entire class, whatever that means." Jonathon said.

Konoka blushed. "Maybe you should explain what a pactio is first."

"A pactio is a contract between a mage and another person where the other person can borrow and use some of the mages power so that the two can work together as partners." Chamo explained.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with not being turned into an ermine." Jonathon said.

"Well if the person or people who know you are a mage are you're partners then it's all right that they know." Chamo said.

"So you have contracts with you're entire class Negi?" Jonathon asked.

"Yes." Negi said.

"But I'm not even technically a mage." Jonathon said, "I don't think I would really be turned into an Ermine, and even then I don't even now how to make a contract let alone if I can even make one."

"Hmm…you might be right, but there's no harm in trying." Chamo said, "All is takes is a kiss."

"EH!?" Jonathon said, "I have to kiss every single girl in Negi-sensei's class."

"Hey what the big deal it's just a kiss." Chamo said, "Here try and kiss Konoka-san under a pactio circle."

"Right now!?" Jonathon said staring at a blushing Konoka, "Konoka-san, are you even okay with this?"

"Well I wouldn't want you to get into trouble." Konoka said blushing.

"Come on, don't be shy." Chamo said as he hopped off the bed and onto the ground where he drew a pactio circle.

"I don't know do I really have to?" Jonathon asked as he moved into the circle.

"You too Konoka." Chamo said.

Konoka walked over to the circle as well and stood next to Jonathon. They both stood there awkwardly staring at the ground.

"_Why am I so nervous? It's just a kiss. It's not like I never kissed a girl before…Oh wait I haven't_." Jonathon thought.

"Come on. It's just a kiss." Chamo said staring at them both impatiently.

"Umm…right." Konoka said closing her eyes and moving closer to Jonathon.

Jonathon stared at Konoka's lips, and then he too started to move his face closer to her's. There lips kept getting closer and closer. Chamo waited greedily. Negi was starting to eat his breakfast, and didn't know how to feel about Jonathon kissing one of his own partners. Closer and closer they became and then…

"Kono-chan are you almost ready to…" Was all Setsuna could say as she entered the room to see Konoka and Jonathon about to kiss.

"How could you?!" Setsuna yelled out tears forming in her eyes. She ran towards Jonathon unsheathing her sword. Jonathon spotted his katanas lying next to the couch. Jonathon darted for them and kicked one of them into his hand just in time to block Setsuna's attack.

"Setsuna I was just forming a contract with her." Jonathon said as he tried to hold back Setsuna's blade, "It's so that I won't get turned into an ermine."

"Secchan it's true it's the same reason you and I kissed Negi-kun." Konoka said.

Setsuna backed off and re-sheathed her sword.

"I'm sorry I guess I drew to my own conclusions without thinking." Setsuna said bowing, and she left the room.

"Wait Secchan don't be angry." Konoka said following her out of the room.

"Damn that girl ruined everything, and to think I was so close to 50,000 ermine dollars." Chamo thought erasing the pactio circle.

"Great now two girls must hate me." Jonathon said watching Konoka follow Setsuna out of the room.

"Don't worry." Negi said, "Just like Konoka said just give them some time."

"Yes, I guess your right." Jonathon said and he re-sheathed the katana he had in his hand.

A few minutes later Konoka returned to the room. Jonathon had almost finished eating the breakfast she had made him, and Negi had already left to get to his classroom.

"Are you going to come to class with me again?" Konoka asked.

"I don't think I should since Setsuna and Asuna will be there." Jonathon said, "I think I should just stay here and prepare for my first day of training with Evangeline."

"Well, okay if that's what you want to do." Konoka said, "I guess I'm going to leave now."

"Oh. Okay, bye." Jonathon said.

Konoka started to walk out the door, but then stopped.

"We still didn't get to form a pactio." Konoka said blushing, "I don't want you to get into trouble, but maybe you should talk to my grandpa about it all first."

"Oh right." Jonathon said, "I was thinking about talking to your grandpa. I mean how do we know I even have to form pactios with all of the girls."

"That's what I was thinking. Well I'm going to go then." Konoka said.

"Okay, bye." Jonathon said.

Jonathon was now alone in the room. Even Chamo had left which to Jonathon was a good thing.

"_If he were here he might have tried to get me and Konoka to try and form a pactio again_." Jonathon thought.

He took his now finished plate of food, washed it, Changed into a t-shirt and jeans, tied his katanas back onto his back, and decided to try and go talk with the dean.

* * *

The dean sat at his desk as usual, and was pouring himself some tea when Jonathon walked in.

"Oh hello Jonathon-san what brings you here?" The dean said. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes thank you." Jonathon said. "I came to ask you if I would be in trouble for letting others know I was a mage. I was told I would be turned into an ermine for letting my secret out."

The dean laughed as he poured a second cup of tea for Jonathon.

"You don't have to worry about that. For one you can't be in trouble for letting someone like Negi-sensei's students, who already know about magic, know your secret. Secondly we couldn't turn you into an ermine for a law that you couldn't have know about given your circumstances." The dean said.

Jonathon let out a sigh of relief.

"I knew it didn't make sense that I needed to perform pactios with the girls like Negi has." Jonathon said.

"Hmm…a pactio with one of the girls. I wonder how that would go. No you shouldn't have to worry about that. For now you need to focus on your training. Here." The dean said holding the cup of tea out for Jonathon.

Jonathon walked up to the dean and took the cup of tea from him. Jonathon forgot how much he liked to drink tea. He sipped some of it, and was surprised by its flavor.

"What flavor is this tea?" Jonathon asked drinking some more of it.

"It's a vanilla tea with some mint added to it. Do you like it?" The dean asked.

"Yes, it's actually quite good." Jonathon said.

"Shizuna-san got me to try it." The dean said sipping some of his own tea.

"Umm…Konoe-sensei if it wouldn't be to much trouble I was thinking of training before seeing Evangeline-san later today, but I don't have any training equipment." Jonathon said.

"It's no trouble at all, what do you need exactly?" The dean asked.

"Well I'm used to using bokken that have weighted ends. I would need one pair with about twenty pounds of weight on them and then just a regular pair with no weights." Jonathon said.

"Hmm…I don't think that will be a problem. I'll have then sent to your room as soon as I can." The dean said.

"Thank you." Jonathon said bowing.

"Just make sure you give it your all with your training with Evangeline-san." The dean said.

"I will." Jonathon said and he left to go back to his room.

* * *

Meanwhile in Negi-sensei's classroom Asuna and Konoka were still thinking about what had happened that morning.

**Konoka**

"I hope Sestuna isn't still is angry at Jonathon-san." Konoka thought as she remembered the moment earlier between her and Setsuna.

Flashback:

Konoka meets up with Setsuna as she left the room after seeing Konoka almost kiss Jonathon.

Konoka grabbed Setsuna's arm.

"Secchan don't be angry with me." Konoka said.

Sestuna turned to face Konoka.

"I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at Jonathon-san. I understand that he had a reason for trying to form a pactio with you, but why didn't he tell me about it first? Why didn't he try to find out if he were really in trouble? Why didn't he talk this over with the rest of us first? Why did he…?" Setsuna said.

"Secchan it wasn't his fault he was just scared and panicked. We both did." Konoka said cutting Setsuna off.

"I don't want you forming a pactio with Jonathon-san without knowing if you have to. You should have him talk to your grandfather about all of this. If he thinks Jonathon-san has to form a pactio with you and the rest of us then I'll have no choice, but to be okay with it." Setsuna said.

"Okay I will." Konoka said.

"I still don't like him being here." Setuna said.

"I know you don't." Konoka said and she nudged Setsuna playfully.

**Asuna**

"Maybe I overreacted. I'm the one who forgot he was in the room and started to change. I saw how both Negi and Konoka were asleep so I thought it was okay." Asuna thought, not paying attention to Negi as he gave a lecture.

"I guess I should apologize to him later. I'll just have to get used to the fact that he's going to be around. This is going to be like when Negi showed up for the first time." Asuna thought and then an idea struck her, and she quickly told the whole class about it.

Jonathon lay on the couch in his room. He had been waiting for about half an hour with nothing to do, since he didn't want to train in the room using his real blades, which might break something. Someone knocked on his door and startled him.

"Jonathon-san?" A woman's voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes? Hold on." Jonathon said getting up from the couch and running over to open the door.

Shizuna stood in front of Jonathon holding the training bokken he had asked for.

"Oh hello Shizuna-sensei." Jonathon said.

"Konoemon-san asked me to deliver these to you." Shizuna said handing Jonathon the bokken, "I wish you luck with you're training. Oh and I almost forgot, here."

Shizuna took a small box from her pocket and handed it to Jonathon.

"Thank you Shizuna-sensei." Jonathon said smiling taking the bokken and the box from her.

"It was no problem, really." Shizuna said. "If you need anything else from us just ask, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks." Jonathon said.

"Bye." Shizuna said leaving.

"Bye." Jonathon said closing the door behind him.

"_At least now I can train a little_." Jonathon thought placing the bokken with out weights on the floor and handled the pair with weighted ends. They were the perfect weight for Jonathon. He practiced swinging and attacking with them. The bokken had about 20 pounds on their tips that made them look more like sledge hammers then swords, but Jonathon was able to move them fairly easily. He continued to train for the next hour or so completely forgetting the small box Shizuna had given him.

* * *

Jonathon stopped to look at the clock sitting on the desk in the room. It was two thirty three.

"I should probably wash up and change before I go with Negi to train with Evangeline." Jonathon thought putting his bokken on the floor next to his katanas. So Jonathon decided to clean up a little. He then grabbed his school uniform and went to take a quick bath before any of the other girls were out of class yet. Jonathon left the room and walked down a set of hallways, down a flight of stairs, and then down another hallway before he reached the bathing room Konoka had shown him before. Jonathon hadn't actually been in the room before and was amazed at the sheer size of the room. It was a huge indoor bath that Jonathon estimated must be able to hold at least an entire class. Jonathon assumed it had to be big since it might be the only bath on campus. Jonathon quickly checked to make sure no one else was in the room, took off his clothes, and jumped into the bath.

"The waters great." Jonathon said sinking into the hot water.

"You said it." A voice said next to him.

"Eh!?" Jonathon said panicking.

"Oh Chamo-san it's just you." Jonathon said sighing.

"Hey, this is the only time I get to take a bath." Chamo said.

Chamo had been in the water, but was so small that Jonathon hadn't noticed him.

"So what happened between you and Konoka? Are you going to try to form a patico again?" Chamo asked.

"The dean told me that I don't have to form paticos with any of the girls." Jonathon said.

"Damn. Now I'll never be able to buy that condo in Yokohama." Chamo said under his breath.

"What was that?" Jonathon asked.

"Oh nothing. I guess I'll see you later." Chamo said. So he got out of the bath, shook himself dry, and ran off.

"What a weird guy. Why is he so obsessed with me forming a pactio with the girls." Jonathon thought sinking back into the bath water.

When Jonathon returned to the room Negi and the others hadn't gotten back yet. So Jonathon finished getting ready and tied his katanas onto his back. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Jonathon-san it's me Negi is it all right if I come in?" Negi asked.

"Yah it's okay." Jonathon said, and Negi walked into the room.

"Where are Asuna and Konoka?" Jonathon asked.

"Oh…umm…they decided to go shopping with the others." Negi said.

"Oh okay." Jonathon said.

"Evangeline-san told me to take you with me to train in her resort." Negi said.

"Evangeline-san has a resort?" Jonathon asked.

"Oh it's magical resort that is small in real life, but you magically teleport into it. The point of training in the resort is that the rules of time don't apply and while were training there every day we spend inside the resort is only one hour out in the real world." Negi explained.

"Wow. So we are actually going to spend a few days training in one real day." Jonathon said in awe.

"Well I only spend an extra day in the resort which is only one hour in real time." Negi said.

"So are we going to go there now?" Jonathon said.

"Yes. Just follow me." Negi said and he walked out the door.

So Jonathon followed Negi out of the school.

"Where exactly are we going?" Jonathon asked as the two walked away from the school grounds and into a thick forest.

"Well Evangeline-san lives out in a cottage away from the school, and the chamber holding her magic resort is in her basement." Negi said.

"Oh, okay." Jonathon said, "I'm going to assume Evangeline-san isn't a very social person since she decided to live out of the academy by her self."

"She really isn't as bad as you think. She has a very caring side to her." Negi said.

"_Evangeline-san caring? Ha_." Jonathon thought, "_Not the Evangeline-san that I know_."

Jonathon started to notice that the forest they had been walking through had started to clear, and sure enough they walked out onto a clear plot of land where Evangeline's cabin was. It was an old style looking wood cabin. A girl stood outside the front door.

"Negi who's that?" Jonathon said pointing at the girl.

"That's Evangaline-san's partner Chachamaru-san." Negi said.

"My master has been waiting for you." Chachamaru said as Jonathon and Negi walked up to the front door.

"What are you wearing?" Jonathon asked pointing at the girl's ears. He was very puzzled with the fact that this girl seemed to be wearing huge hunks of metal as earrings.

"These are my sensory equipment." Chachamaru replied.

"Sensory equipment?" Jonathon asked.

"Jonathon-san I forgot to mention Chachamaru-san isn't a human she's a robot." Negi said.

"Really? Wow. The technology needed for something to think on its own must be incredible. You must have an incredible processor, and your so life like." Jonathon said acting like an excited little kid and feeling Chachamaru's arm and ear, which was causing her to blush.

"You're even capable of showing emotion? Amazing." Jonathon said.

"Hey stop messing with my partner!" Evangeline yelled.

"Sorry it's just that she's so cool." Jonathon said.

"Come on I haven't got all day." Evangeline said walking back into her house. Chachamaru followed her.

"We should get going." Negi said.

"Right." Jonathon said regaining his normal composure.

So Jonathon and Negi walked into Evangeline's home. It looked, strangely enough, just like any normal home. It had a kitchen, and a dining room. It was decorated with pictures and plants. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Jonathon was expected something more like an evil lair. The two walked over to a door that led down into the basement. When they walked down a flight of stairs they reached a set of large doors.

"Well here we are." Negi said, and he opened one of doors and walked into the room behind them.

The room was completely empty except for the small glass sphere on top of a pedestal that held the miniature resort. It had the words Evangeline's resort written on the glass. Inside it looked like a giant tower with a spiraling staircase around it. There was also a much smaller tower that stood off to one side of the tower that had a bridge connecting the two. On top of the main tower was a large circle of open space and a small gazebo like structure attached to it on one side. The entire place had an Egyptian/beach feel with the gazebo being surrounded by palm trees and the small Egyptian tower that stood in the middle of the circle on top of the tower. The bottom of the resort was filled with water except for a small plot of beach like land, which could be accessed by walking down the spiraling staircase.

The room also held the other 5 spheres with the new areas including the jungle with Eva's new castle.

"Wow so we're going to go into this." Jonathon said tapping the glass.

"Yes. Hold on." Negi said and magical circles appeared beneath their feet, and the next thing Jonathon knew he was being teleported into the resort.

Jonathon hadn't anticipated the shear size of the actual resort. It was at least a hundred times bigger than in real life. Jonathon stood on the smaller tower where the bridge led to the larger one.

"Come on!" Negi yelled out running across the bridge.

So Jonathon chased after Negi across the long bridge before finally reaching the main tower.

Evangeline stood there waiting for them.

"Hmpf, what took you so long?" Evangeline said.

"Sorry." Jonathon said.

"Sorry, what?" Evangeline asked.

"Sorry master." Jonathon mumbled.

"Good, now on to business. Negi-bozu I want you to continue your training on your own. Don't try to interfere with Jonathon-san's training."

Evangeline said.

"Yes, master." Negi said and he walked off to practice his own moves by himself.

"Now. How to deal with you." Evangeline said staring at Jonathon.

"You posses an energy source very similar to Asuna-san's Kankaho which is a mix of magical energy and ki energy. In your case you have a very pure form of it. It's what makes your blood so tasty." Evangeline said grinning evilly, her vampiric teeth glimmering.

"Hey, you can have some of my blood after you help me." Jonathon said coolly trying to hide his fear.

"Help you?" Evangeline said laughing evilly.

Evangeline started to float up into the air. She then transformed herself into her adult vampire form.

"Oh I'll help you all right." Evangeline said. "Chachamaru attack."

A blur came speeding right for Jonathon. Jonathon could barely move quickly enough, and block the Chachamaru's attack with his swords. Chachamaru had rushed at him with her own sword.

"Evangeline-san what are you doing?!" Jonathon said still struggling to fend off chachamaru's attack.

"The energy is already within you. I just need to give it some help finding it's way out." Evangeline said.

"Lic lac la lac lilac! O' spirit of ice, come to me, dwell in me, slash apart my foe, five arrows of ice!"

Five shards of ice formed around Evangeline's body and then flew down at Jonathon. Chachamaru moved back out of the way of the attack.

"_This is crazy_!" Jonathon thought. He rolled to try and avoid the attack, but the shards swerved back into his direction.

"Evangeline I don't even know how to defend myself!" Jonathon yelled as he braced himself for the attack.

"Master! What are you doing?" Negi yelled out.

"I told you, you are not to interfere." Evangeline said.

The shards of ice hit Jonathon dead on. The ice shattered on impact sending pieces of ice glistening around where Jonathon had been standing. Jonathon screamed.

"Eh?" Jonathon said.

He didn't have a scratch on him. The shards had simple shattered and bounced off before making contact with him.

"You see now. The power has always been there." Evangeline said.

Jonathon started to remember the feeling when he first unlocked his power that night of the raid. He could feel it again now faintly, but still there. He remembered how Negi's spell had bounced off him, and how Asuna couldn't hurt him. It was true his magic was there. He could see it faintly glowing over his body since he had just blocked Evangeline's attack.

"Now let's try to get a little more out of you." Evangeline said repeating the same spell.

"Lic lac la lac lilac! O' spirit of ice, come to me, dwell in me, slash apart my foe, fifteen arrows of ice!"

This time fifteen shards of ice flew at Jonathon.

"This energy. It's just like before. I can do this." Jonathon thought.

This time Jonathon didn't cower at the sight of the shards. He stood and tried to flow more energy out. His body glew more brightly now, and for a brief second his eyes glew as well. The shards of ice didn't just break apart this time they flew back in tact right back to Evangeline.

"_Dammit, I didn't expect him to get it this quickly_." Evangeline thought as her own shards of ice hit her.

Evangeline screamed and she fell back to ground. She had returned to her child form.

"Master, are you all right?" Negi said running up to Evangeline. Negi tried to give her his hand.

"Hmpf." Evangeline said knocking away Negi's hand. "Good job Jonathon-san."

Jonathon re-sheathed his swords.

"Thank you." Jonathon said bowing. "At first I thought you were just crazy, but I would have never gotten to unlock my power so quickly."

"You still have a lot to learn." Evangeline said.

Just then loud screams and cheers came from the other side of the tower. Negi's entire class was there cheering for Jonathon.

"Yay, you did it Jonathon-san." Konoka said.

"Yah, you creamed Eva-chan." Haruna said.

"What are you all doing here?" Jonathon asked.

"It's a welcoming party for you. It was Asuna-san's idea." Konoka said.

"I felt like I kind of overreacted before, and I wanted to apologize. So I decided we should throw a welcoming party for you." Asuna said.

"Thanks Asuna-san." Jonathon said.

"_I guess she really isn't all bad after all_." Jonathon thought.

"We brought food and everything." Fumika said.

"Welcome Jonathon-san!" Everyone shouted, and the party started.

Jonathon was about to join in the party and have fun.

"Wait, aren't you forgetting something." Evangeline said her fangs showing.

"A deals, a deal." Jonathon said.

"Hold out you arm." Evangeline said.

Jonathon held out his arm, and Evangeline went to sink her fangs into it, but she couldn't.

"Eh?" Evangeline said.

Jonathon's barrier prevented her from sucking his blood.

"Stop your magic barrier." Evangeline commanded.

"Sorry." Jonathon said laughing. "You haven't taught me how to do that yet."

"Oh you think your funny." Evangeline said angrily.

Jonathon ran off, and Evangeline chased after him.

"Come back here! I want your delicious blood!" Evangeline yelled out.

"Seems like there having fun." Negi said watching the two run around.

Narrator: So Jonathon has finally started to unlock his power. What does this mean about Jonathon finally get back to his own time? Has Asuna-san finally gotten used to Jonathon? What about Setsuna-san? How does Evangeline-san know Jonathon's blood is so tasty? Find out in the next chapter.

END of chapter 6

AN: Yes I realized that I changed how Chamo was originally a human, but whatever. What did you think about my next chapter? It's been a while. Hope you enjoyed it. Can't wait to start the next one. : )

PS: Thanks to all of my reviwers who helped me out with advice and encouragement especially donkeykong75m and KonoSetsuna.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 "New Beginnings and Old Memories"

Early morning. The Students of class 3-A lay in their beds, sleeping heavily after a long night in Evangeline's resort. Everyone was asleep, except that is, for Jonathon Sasaki. The 15-year-old teenager had already awoken. He walked back into his room fully dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black polo. His pair of katanas were strapped on his back as usual. He glanced at Asuna's alarm clock. It was three fifty two in the morning. Jonathon had become used to waking up at exactly three in the morning to exercise and train. The late night partying had thrown him off. His roommates were all sleeping peacefully. Jonathon quietly walked over to grab his jacket. He walked over to the box containing the rest of his clothes, pulled out the jacket, put it on, and walked back out the door. He slowly closed the door behind him.

Jonathon had decided to go for an early morning jog. It was still just the beginning of spring. The cool air welcomed him as he walked outside of the schools main entrance doors. The date was March 26th, 2003.

"_So I've been here for three days now, and today is my fourth_." Jonathon thought as he started to stretch his legs.

"_I guess it's my birthday tomorrow. Even though when I was in my own time it was still a few months away. Come to think of it I guess in relation to this time I must be eighty years old starting tomorrow_." Jonathon pretended to hold a cane in his right hand and acted like he had a hunched back.

"_I'm sooo ooold_." Jonathon said in mocking old man sounding voice, shaking his imaginary cane.

Jonathon chuckled and then sighed as he noticed how he was trying to cheer himself up while no one was around. Remembering how he wasn't in his own time, how he might never get back, how he may never have a real birthday again. Jonathon tried to shake away the depression, the fear, and the loneliness. He had become good at doing that. He stretched a little more and then started to jog.

"_That's odd_." Jonathon thought as he started to jog away from the school and towards the campuses commercial district. He felt somewhat lighter and for a jog he seemed to be moving pretty fast. Noticing that he must have become faster in the past few days he decided to go from a jog to a full out sprint. His flew across the blocks at an amazing speed. It wasn't so much the fact that he felt lighter, but more that his legs and feet had much more power. The wind was blowing at him, and the scenery around him was blurred. The trees, the buildings, the ground, they were all passing by him.

"_Is this because of my magic_?" Jonathon thought, "_Whatever it is, this is great_."

Before he knew it he was in the Mahora's residential district. He stopped sprinting and looked around at his surroundings. It was much smaller and quieter outside of the city. The streets were lined with small houses and apartment buildings. Jonathon looked back behind him from the way he had run. He saw the city and the tall buildings he had just passed.

"_That had to have been at least thirty or so blocks. So thirty blocks at about two hundred and eighty feet each would be eight thousand four hundred feet which is about one mile and a half_." Jonathon thought checking over his math in his head. "_So if I ran that far in only about three minutes then…No that doesn't make any sense_" He thought shaking his head.

" _I must have overestimated. That would mean I must have sprinted at about thirty miles per hour. I'm not even out of breath yet_." He thought.

Jonathon shook off the thought of running as fast as the average speed limit. He started to just take it easy and walk around. He saw that all of the shops were still closed since it was so early. Then Jonathon spotted a small store that did have its lights on. It looked like a small convenience store, but a sign on the front of the store read, "MAI every- town newspaper." What caught Jonathon's attention the most though was the fact that there was a help wanted sign posted on the front glass door.

"_Now that I think about it I shouldn't completely rely on the dean and the others to support me, and who knows how long I'm going to be here" _Again the thought of never returning hit him. He closed his eyes and shook his head._ "Just shake it off_." Jonathon thought as he walked into the store.

"You sure are out early, did you need something?" A man behind a counter asked. He looked like he was in his thirties and had black short hair that wasn't combed and green eyes. He was very tall and had a large build. He was the kind of guy you didn't want to mess with.

"Yes, I saw that you were looking for help." Jonathon said pointing to the sign on the door. The man was actually a good foot or two taller then Jonathon and he had to look up at him while he was talking to him.

"Oh, right of course." The man said, "We used to have two girls running our paper routes, but one of them just quit yesterday, so we need another person to start as soon as possible. In fact I was worried I'd have to run the route myself today, but if you really want the job it's yours." "_Heck if it means less work for me I don't care who's doing it._" The man thought. "Can you get working today?" the man asked.

"Sure, that would be fine." Jonathon said.

"I would just need some information from you first." The man said pulling out a pile of papers and a pen from behind the counter.

"What's you're first and last name?" The man asked.

"Jonathon Sasaki." Jonathon answered. He was shifting nervously.

"_What if he asks me something I can't answer_?" Jonathon thought.

"Your address?" The man asked writing down Jonathon's name.

"Well I'm currently living at Mahora Academy." Jonathon said.

"Hmm, one of our other girls lives there too. I thought that was a girls only school." The man said writing down the schools address.

"Oh well both of my parents passed away recently and the dean is allowing me to stay there for now." Jonathon said lying.

"Oh that's too bad, actually that was the same story with our other girl." The man said sympathetically with a frown. "Well the only other thing I really need is a number that I can reach you by."

"Sorry I don't have one." Jonathon said.

"It's not that much of a problem." The man said.

Jonathon let out a sigh of relief.

"I know dean Konoe. I'll give him a call later to ask about you." The man said.

"_When Konoe told me yesterday to look out for a teenage boy with a pair of katanas and black hair, I shouldn't have doubted him_." The man thought

The man turned around to look at a clock behind him that was hanging on the wall. It was three minutes past four. "You really should start on your route." The man said and he walked out from behind the counter and into a back room. When he returned he was carrying two bags filled with newspapers and a map.

"Here are your newspapers, and heres a map that has your route highlighted." The man said handing Jonathon the bags and map.

"Okay." Jonathon said taking the bags. He had trouble trying to carry the bags, because of his katanas, but in the end he had to put the bags over his shoulder first, and then tie the katanas over them.

"Hey is there any particular reason why you're walking around with those katanas?" The man said noticing Jonathon's blades.

Jonathon winced. "_Quick lie, Quick lie..._" Jonathon thought.

"Well they were my dads. There all I have left to remember him by." Jonathon said, not a complete lie this time, but he didn't want the man to think he walked around with a weapon for no apparent reason.

The man knew that Jonathon had to be alright, since Konoe apparently was.

"All right as long as you don't go slashing them around," he said laughing, he had a hearty laugh that matched his looks. "You should try and memorize that route, and you need to be in for work every morning so you can start at four am sharp." The man said.

"Where is the other girl that is supposed to work here?" Jonathon asked.

"Oh she's sometimes late." The man said, "So are you all right for the job. You know it's not that easy." He said looking down at Jonathon with a questioning look on his face.

"Don't worry I can do this." Jonathon said smiling and looking confident.

"That a boy." The man said grinning and clapping him on the back. "By the way my name is Akiro Yashido, but you should just call me boss"

"Got it, boss." Jonathon said and he bowed to him before leaving.

So Jonathon started to walk out of the store and collided straight into someone else outside. There was loud thud and some of the newspapers came crashing out of Jonathon's bags.

"Hey watch were you're going will ya!" The person said angrily.

"Eh!? Jonathon-san?" The person said suprised at seeing Jonathon.

"Asuna-san?" Jonathon said noticing that he had bumbed right into Asuna.

Asuna noticed the newspapers that had fallen onto the ground.

"What are you doing with these?" Asuna asked picking up the newspapers.

"I guess I just got a job here." Jonathon said.

"Right Nao quit yesterday." Asuna said under her breath, but then returned to reality. "So now not only are you going to be at my school and my dorm room, but now your also going to be at my job too?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Jonathon said apologizing, why exactly he didn't know, "I thought we were on better terms now ever since the welcoming party."

"Look, whatever. Just don't get in my way." Asuna said angrily, but she was blushing. She stammered into the store and came out with her own bags of newspapers and started on her own route.

"_Great now he's going to be around me all the time now_." Asuna thought fustratingly as she jogged off. She started taking newspapers from her bag and attempted to throw them into the mailboxes of the houses she was passing by, but a lot of them were flying off completely missing some of the mailboxes by yards. Asuna wasn't concentrating on her work at hand, she was concentrating on Jonathon to much.

"Great now he's even throwning off my own work." Asuna thought angrily as she went to go retrieve one of the newspapers that had landed on the ground away from someones mailbox. She looked back to see if Jonathon had seen her messing up. Sure enough he was standing there with a look of amusement on his face.

"What are you looking at?!" Asuna yelled out to him.

Jonathon couldn't help but laugh a little. Asuna reached into her bag of newspapers, grabbed one, and chucked it at Jonathon. It just narrowly missed him. It went wizzing by him just inches away from his head. Jonathon got the message that she wanted to be alone.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving." Jonathon said.

"_She's obvioulsy angry with me_, _and here I was thinking I might have actually started to make a friend_." Jonahton thought.

Jonathon decided he should get going on his own route as well. He looked down at the map that was still in his hand and quickly memorized the routes that were highligted.

"_This should actually help with my training if I try to finish as fast as I can_." Jonathon thought grinning remebering how thrill he had had earlier running so fast.

So Jonathon took off and starting to throw newspapers into thier respective mail boxes just like he had seen Asuna do as she had walked off. At first he missed a few and had to run back and carefully put them in by hand, but by the fifth of sixth try he had gotten the hang of it, and decided to move faster. He was running and throwing newspapers with ease. At one point he jumped into the air, took two newspapers one in each hand, spun, and threw both at the same time into thier mail boxes.

"_Wow I sure am a show off_." Jonathon thought grinning at his work. "Of course only when there's no one around." He said out loud.

"_Why do I always have to be so polite_?" Jonathon thought.

Before Jonathon knew it his bags that used to be packed with newspapers were now completely empty.

"_I wonder how Asuna-san's doing_." Jonathon thought.

So he decided to sprint back through his own steps. He arrived back at Mai and walked in to drop off his now empty bags.

"That was fast. You done already?" Akiro said as he walked out of the back room and noticed Jonathon

"Yes." Jonathon said.

Akiro laughed. "Maybe I should fire Asuna, and have you do the entire route yourself. It'd be cheaper."

Jonathon was startled by his words. "You don't really mean that, do you?."

"Hey I would never do that to her. Or would I?" Akiro said laughing some more. "Well as long as you're done so early would you mind helping me organize some newspapers?"

"Sure." Jonathon said.

***

Asuna walked confidently into the newspaper shop. Her head was held high and she threw her empty bags onto the front counter.

"_Ha, that loser probably got lost along the way on his route_." Asuna thought. "_I hope he gets fired soon because I don't think I can stand anymore of him_."

"Boss! I'm back!" Asuna yelled out.

Both Akiro and Jonathon walked out from the back room.

"_H-He was here the whole time_!?" Asuna thought angrily.

"Thanks a lot Jonathon-san I've been meaning to get that lot of old issues organized for a long time now." Akiro said grinning and clapped Jonathon on the back.

"Oh, it was nothing really." Jonathon said.

"I see you finished early." Asuna said coldly to Jonathon.

"Oh, wel..." Jonathon began to speak but Akiro cut him off.

"This guy finished his route in no time flat." Akiro said laughing. "I was even thinking earlier of giving him your route as well."

"Hmpf, maybe you should, then I wouldn't have to be around him so much." Asuna said, "I heading off to class." and she burst out the front door and out of the shop.

"That's not like her." Akiro said, "I've never seen her act like this. It really was just a joke."

Jonathon ran out the front door as Akiro finished said those words.

"Asuna! Hold on!" Jonathon yelled out to Asuna who then began to run off.

"_Great now he's following me to class_." Asuna thought.

"Asuna! Lets get back to class together, I don't know the way back!" Jonathon yelled picking up his pace to try and catch up with her.

"_That idiot_." Asuna thought angrily.

Asuna slowed down to let Jonathon catch up with her.

"Thank you." Jonathon said catching his breath.

"_Why is it that I'm running out of breath now_?" Jonathon thought, "_I must not have enough control over my power_."

The two walked together to the school. Asuna had not said a word the whole time they had been walking. Jonathon had to say something to break the ice, but oddly he felt somehow nervous as he walked with Asuna alone to school, and he didn't know what to say. So he decided to ask a question.

"Asuna is it true that you're parents are not alive anymore?" Jonathon asked.

Asuna let out a sigh that finally broke her silence. "Yeah, why are you asking me that all of a sudden?" Asuna said turning around to face Jonathon.

"Well it's just that I've never even known my real parents, so..." Jonathon said, but didn't know what else he wanted to say.

"Great we have a lot in common!" Asuna said angrily, and then the silence continued again.

Asuna noticed that Jonathon was looking unusually gloomy. Asuna sighed. "_What is with this guy? I know hardly anything about him_." Asuna thought.

"Look, if you want to talk about something, why don't you start by telling about you're little relationship with Evangeline." Asuna said.

"Why do you want to know about that of all things?" Jonathon asked.

Asuna flinched and started to blush. "I-It's nothing really!" Asuna nervously. "_Why did I even bother trying to talk to him? I should've just kept quiet_." Asuna thought.

"I just thinks it's a weird that when you got here you were completely afraid of Eva and now it's like you're friends or something. That and you were mumbling in you're sleep last night and kept saying something about Evangeline and your mom and dad." Asuna said.

"Oh, well I think that the reason why I'm not afraid of her anymore is because I saw that she wasn't all a bad person. I guess I saw that there was some good in her heart." Jonathon said.

"I thought of her as just some evil vampire, but I guess I see what you mean." Asuna said.

"I thought the same thing when I first met Evangeline." Jonathon said.

"You've met Eva before? You mean from your own time?" Asuna said.

"Yes, when I was only eight years old." Jonathon said staring off into the sky.

***

It was a dark and windy night. The eight year old Jonathon lay asleep peacefully in an old style Japanese dojo. The wind shook and rattled the windows in the room. A dark shadow seemed to dart across the room. Jonathon rustled out of his futon and was fully alert, his eyes wide open.

"So you're one of these so called guardians." The shadow in the room said with a cold womanly voice as it darted across the room a second time.

Jonathon's hand rushed to the edge of his futon.

"Oh I don't think you'll find your sword." The shadow said as it took form and appeared before Jonathon.

Before Jonathon stood a beautiful yet sinister looking woman with a black flowing cape and long flowing blonde hair.

"I sense a unique power within you, It makes you're blood unique as well, and it's been driving me mad to taste it." The woman said and a pair of long fangs appeared as she grinned evilly.

Jonathon's eyes widened with fear. His eyes darted to an old bench near his futon.

"Silent type? I was looking forward to you're screams." the woman said as she rushed towards Jonathon, her fangs out.

Jonathon rushed to the old bench and kicked at one of the the seats long wooden boards. The board flew into the air and Jonathon pulled at the end of it, revealing a short sword which he then took and attempted to attack the woman coming at him.

"Hmm, A concealed weapon? Clever, but that won't help you." The woman said.

The woman was able to move much faster then Jonathon and she quickly grabbed him from behind and twisted the wrist that the sword was in. Jonathon dropped the sword in pain and screamed as he felt the sharp sting of the vampires fangs as they lunged into his neck. The woman drank with a passion and was about to bleed Jonathon dry, but instead she stopped and let him fall to the ground.

"I have to control myself, I don't want such a delicious treat like you to die." the woman said licking her lips.

Just then an Haro burst into the room along with two guards. When the men got there the vampire was gone. All that was left in the room was the young boy unconscious on the floor.

***

"From then on guards would stay with me in my room even though I should have be en able to protect myself. They found out the the vampire that had attacked me was Evangeline and had her on full alert in my town and she never returned. Although naturally I had trouble sleeping after that and trained more than ever." Jonathon said.

Asuna only stood there in shock.

"If I were you I would have kicked Evangeline's ass the moment I saw her after something like that." Asuna said her eyes were aflame.

"Revenge is wrong and I was only hoping I would never have to see her again." Jonathon said.

"How come you didn't turn into a vampire? She bit you after all." Asuna said.

Asuna crept closer to Jonathon to where her face was up against his. She had a questioning look on her face and seemed a bit scary. Jonathon's heart was beating faster since she was so close to him. He noticed Asuna was blushing a little.

"Wh-what is it?" Jonathon asked nervously.

"Hmm..." Asuna said and she pried open Jonathon's mouth with her hands.

"Whert har chu 'oing?" Jonathon tried to ask.

Asuna tugged and his mouth and inspected the inside of it.

"Nope, I don't see any signs of fangs." Asuna said casually.

"You could have just let me explain." Jonathon said rubbing his jaw.

"I had to make sure you weren't just some evil vampire under Eva's control." Asuna said.

"I didn't turn into one, that was the mystery of it all. I was somehow unaffected my her magical curse." Jonathon said.

"Don't worry when we get back to class I'll kick Evangeline's ass for you." Asuna said grinning.

"That seems oddly nice of you." Jonathon said.

"That's only because she did such a horrible thing to you, you idiot. And don't think that just because I'm talking to you that I'm not still pissed off at you." Asuna said angrily as she blushed.

The two made it back to Mahora and the relationship between them seemed to have grown just a little more, although the facts of Jonathon's mysterious life seem to have barely begun to shown.

END of Chapter 4

AN: I know it's been a really really long time, but I ran out of free time with stuff like the horrible ACT and my school's creative art's magazine that had me using what little free time I had to write a story for it. Which by the way was the first chapter of my first book, "The Guardians", which is up on this site. I'm really happy to be writing this again and although I realized some big mistakes with the plot I hope to continue to write this for fun and to practice writing. The more I write this the better of a writer I hope to be. I'm extremely grateful to any reviews and hope you all look forward to my next chapter. : )


End file.
